


Four Kisses

by SaidtheSilence



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, i tried for fluffy and cute, jackie's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidtheSilence/pseuds/SaidtheSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Jackie Tyler saw Rose and the Doctor kiss.</p><p>OR what happened after Bad Wolf Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donctorwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donctorwho/gifts).



> unbeta'd, since i don't have one yet. (casually glances around for volunteers). if you find any mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> (may or may not be inspired by my friend [donctorwho](http://donctorwho.tumblr.com) shh, don't tell her, she doesn't know)

The first time Jackie sees them kiss, it doesn't bother her much. She'd seen Rose pining after that man – alien, whatever – for too long, and she was grateful that her daughter was happy again. Although, she still didn't understand the whole “two Doctor” thing still. And she wasn't sure which one was snogging her daughter, but she hoped it was the Doctor 2.0, because she had a feeling he'd be better for Rose than the original. (She immediately felt bad for saying that, but brushed it aside after the TARDIS vanished and Rose and the Doctor linked hands.)

The air was tense around them after that, and they were awkward, which Jackie thought was the strangest out of everything. She'd seen them working together before, their minds running in the same direction. (She'd even witnessed them finish each others' sentences, and frankly, that freaked her out a bit, but she didn't mention anything.) But now, they stumbled around each other, avoiding touching as much as possible, their conversations terse and polite, and she wanted to smack them both on the head.

(Pete had to hold her back once, after she heard them arguing over whether or not this Doctor was the true Doctor. She planned on knocking some sense in the two of them, but her husband kept her out. He kissed her on the cheek and told her they'd work it out the way he and Jackie had, which had only made her want to bust down the door even more, because their way of “working it out” began with shagging each other senseless, and she'd rather not think about her daughter like that, thank you very much.)

~

The second time Jackie saw them kiss, she had heard something shatter upstairs, and ended up walking in on them yelling at each other over something or other, a broken vase on the floor. And suddenly Rose was crying and the Doctor was wrapping her in his arms and pulling her in tight. Jackie knew where it was going, and turned to leave, but not before she saw her daughter tug at his hair and bring his lips to hers. (She closed the door and locked it, before going to the kitchen and brewing a strong cup of tea.)

After that, the clumsy touches and uncomfortable silences vanished. They still weren't the partners in crime that she had seen before, but they weren't acting strangely around each other anymore, which made the house seem less lonely. Rose went back to Torchwood, which Pete had rebuilt completely by then, and she brought the Doctor with her. They worked to keep the fragile peace between the Earth and other planets, making sure to not make the same mistakes that the old Torchwood had made.

(Jackie saw the loving glances that Rose gave the Doctor when he would make his little quips, or put on his glasses, or run his fingers through his hair, mussing it up even more than usual, but only when he wasn't looking.)

(She also saw the looks the Doctor gave Rose when she solved a problem no one else could, or told her coworkers a story about their adventures through space and time, or beamed at him, smiling because he did something that made her happy, but only when she couldn't see.)

~

The third time Jackie saw them kiss, she was in the kitchen, peering through the door to the living room, where the two sat, watching television. Some show about alien conspiracies, fueled by people who believed that the Cyberman attack was the result of the government testing on alien technology. The theories were outrageous, and their evidence of alien life was ridiculous, and pretty soon both of them were snorting at the host's rant about Area 51.

Somehow, the Doctor's hand found itself on Rose's shoulder, and she leaned into him, temporarily forgetting whatever it was that made her hide her aching heart. He said something about how a lot of the UFOs were stored up in Canada, which made her grin, and he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple, and she touched his chest and rested her head under his chin. “I missed you,” he whispered, and then they were fumbling at each other and Jackie stopped spying.

(She made sure Tony stayed away from their rooms for a while after that.)

They gradually changed. Sometimes Jackie would spot the Doctor's hand on Rose's back, or their hands laced together, or her fingers running through his hair. They moved around each other, one always seeming to know what the other needed. She saw Rose hand over the sonic screwdriver the moment he need it, without even speaking a word. The house began to fill with sound again, the two laughing and running about, building things in the basement and bringing home alien things to dismantle together. Sometimes, they would disappear for a while, vanishing into the depths of the house and reemerging later with giant grins. (She was pretty sure her daughter was sporting a hickey after one of those times, but she didn't mention it.)

Eventually they have a TARDIS again, but this time Jackie isn't worried, because she knows the Doctor won't let anything happen to Rose. (She likes to pretend its because of the pain she'll inflict on him if he returns without her, but she knows its because he loves her more than anything.) (She isn't sure if that's a good thing or not.) (She hopes it is.)

~

The forth time she sees them kiss, its sweet and all, but they are facing down a squadron of some freakishly skinny animal-people with a penchant for eating humans, and Jackie wants to yell at them to quit snogging and get on with world saving before they are devoured. Which she does the second one of the creatures comes too close, and the two break apart, breathless, and give each other the stupid, love-drunk look that she knows too well.

They end up escaping and sending the creatures home to their own planet. After, Jackie drags the minister out of the church, where he and the rest of the civilian congregation are huddled, and forces him to finish the ceremony before some other disturbance comes and ruins the wedding for a third time. The agents of Torchwood laugh as to the two kiss, the Doctor's tuxedo ripped and singed a bit, Rose's wedding dress shredded from the thigh down on her right side and her tiara hanging precariously from her hair.

They throw rice (some of which is mysteriously darker than the rest, which Pete would later blame on the bird-man who had bled all over the pews, although Jackie suspects he spilled his wine in the basket instead), and the couple run into the TARDIS. They say their goodbyes and fly off for their honeymoon, waving from the sky. She holds her son, now a toddler, and watches them disappear again.

(She's pretty sure they were gone much longer than two weeks, but she has no proof against time travel, so she lets it slide.)

(A year later, Jackie becomes a grandmother.)


End file.
